


Позволь мне вернуться

by helenaaugust



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, путешествия во времени
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenaaugust/pseuds/helenaaugust
Summary: Когда Джули просыпается в 1995 году, а ее Призраки живы и уже через несколько дней собираются выступать в Орфее, ей предстоит решить множество проблем: как вернуться домой? что она здесь делает? и как не показаться сумасшедшей, объясняя это все парням?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Me Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701317) by [Avvkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: все происходит через некоторое время после окончания первого сезона, так что, если вы не досмотрели сериал, лучше не читайте, здесь могут быть спойлеры.  
> Мне очень понравилась оригинальная работа, так что надеюсь, что вам тоже понравится <3  
> P.S. У меня нет беты, так что заранее извиняюсь за ошибки, которые могут быть.

Джули со стоном приоткрыла глаза, а потом снова зажмурилась. Она медленно перевернулась с бока на спину и протянула руку к виску, пытаясь успокоить сильную головную боль.

Головная боль – обычное явление для Джули, особенно во время сна. Она привыкла просыпаться из-за этого, так что, как обычно, перевернулась и постаралась вернуться ко сну.

– Как думаете, с ней все нормально? – прошептал мужской голос, и Джули показалось, что он был ближе, чем обычно, когда она была закутана в одеяло в своей кровати. Это был Реджи, и Джули нахмурилась, хотя глаз не открыла.

– Может, позовем кого-то? – раздался голос Люка, чуть подальше, чем Реджи, но достаточно близко, чтобы девушка его ясно услышала. Он тоже был в ее комнате. И если Реджи и Люк здесь, значит Алекс должен быть неподалеку.

Парни снова были в комнате Джули, личные границы для ее призрачных друзей почти не существовали. Очень часто они забывали о правиле, гласившем не заходить в ее комнату. Днем Джули могла их простить, но мешать ее сну – это уже слишком.

– Что вы тут делаете? – промычала Джули, переворачиваясь в кровати, которая казалась необычайно жесткой. Девушка не могла найти удобное положение. Наверное, стоит попросить папу купить новый матрас, кровать была словно каменной.

– Честно? – голос Люка прозвучал с усмешкой, но в то же время в нем слышалось беспокойство. – Это мы у тебя хотим узнать.

Такого ответа Джули не ожидала. Тем более от парня, который без спроса вломился в ее комнату. Она промычала что-то в ответ и наконец открыла глаза.

Это была… не комната Джули.

Почему она лежала в переулке? Кровать не просто так казалась каменной, под ней действительно были камни. Более того, кровати здесь не было, Джули спала на земле. Она подскочила и отползла от группы парней, каждое движение отдавалось болью в голове. Перед ней были Алекс, Реджи, Люк и… кто-то еще?

– Постой, – Алекс сел на корточки перед Джули и поднял руки, показывая, что он не вооружен, как будто пытался успокоить не человека, а испуганное животное. Хотя это было близко к правде. Алекс переглянулся с ребятами, все они наблюдали за ней с такой осторожностью, как будто она сейчас или нападет на них, или умрет на месте. – Что с тобой?

Джули посмотрела на Алекса, а потом медленно перевела взгляд на Реджи, Люка и незнакомого парня, все они стояли в паре шагов позади Алекса.

– Где мы?

Алекс снова взглянул на остальных и нахмурился. Реджи подошел поближе и встал рядом с Алексом.

– Мы около Орфея. Тебе помочь подняться? Земля мокрая, и тут грязно.

– Да, – Алекс кивнул, – Лучше не оставайся здесь, этот переулок не самый безопасный, – блондин подал ей руку. Джули внимательно осмотрела ее и положила свою ладонь в его.

Она сразу почувствовала тепло. Рука Алекса была теплой и твердой. Настоящей. Живой.

Джули отдернула руку и прижала ее к себе, в изумлении смотря на Алекса. Она только что прикоснулась к нему. Он взял ее за руку. Ее ладонь не прошла насквозь. До этого она смогла прикоснуться к парням только однажды: ее прикосновение сломало печати Калеба, хотя Джули понятия не имела, как у нее это получилось. А потом все прошло.

– Что-то не так? – Алекс сделал шаг назад, нерешительно, как будто он тоже ее побаивался. Джули так резко отпрянула, как будто он ее током ударил. – Ты не ушиблась?

Джули протянула руку и толкнула Алекса в грудь пальцем. Парень, все еще сидящий на корточках, пошатнулся, он казался обиженным. Алекс настоящий. Не привидение. Ее рука не прошла насквозь. Алекс был… живым.

– О господи, ты настоящий, – пораженно прошептала Джули.

Алекс удивленно раскрыл рот, оборачиваясь на ребят, чтобы убедиться, что он правильно ее расслышал, а потом вернул свой шокированный взгляд к Джули. Она услышала, как Реджи вполголоса спросил «она фанатка?», и в любой другой ситуации Джули бы рассмеялась над этим, но сейчас она еще не смирилась с тем, что Алекс живой. Они все были живы. Не только Алекс, но и Люк и Реджи.

– Нет, – Джули нахмурилась, снова забирая свою руку, – Нет, это не может… к-как? – ее взгляд остановился на единственном парне, которого она не знала. – Кто это?

Ребята переглянулись, и Люк прокашлялся:

– Я Люк. А это… эм, это мои друзья. Бобби, Реджи и…

– Я Алекс, – Алекс слегка улыбнулся. Почему-то с ним Джули чувствовала себя спокойнее. Когда они впервые появились в студии ее мамы, он был таким же добродушным.

– Мы из группы Sunset Curve, если вдруг ты не знала, – Реджи широко улыбнулся и с гордостью посмотрел на Джули. – Расскажи друзьям.

– Бобби? – девушка задумчиво прищурилась. Она сосредоточилась на отдаленно знакомом имени, ведь остальные были ей хорошо известны, как и Sunset Curve.

Бобби. Тревор Уилсон. Друг ее мамы. Отец Кэрри. Известный музыкант. Бывший участник группы, который украл все их песни, чтобы начать свою сольную карьеру, и даже не упомянул Люка, Алекса и Реджи.

Его Джули не знала. По крайней мере… не этого Бобби.

Она смутно помнила его лицо из статей, которые нашла про Sunset Curve… в две тысячи двадцатом. В интернете, которым сейчас никто еще не пользовался.

Бобби помахал Джули, на что она только нахмурилась. Он сразу опустил руку и испуганно посмотрел на товарищей по группе.

– Так, эм, – Люк снова прокашлялся. – с тобой все нормально?

– Да, ты лежала на земле без сознания, – добавил Реджи, в его глазах читалось то же беспокойство, что и у Люка.

– Я не знаю, как я сюда попала, – прошептала Джули, уставившись на асфальт под ее ногами, и в ужасе посмотрела на подростков перед ней. – Я была… не знаю. Я не должна быть здесь.

– Все хорошо, ты в порядке, – уверил ее Алекс, его рука кружилась около Джули, как будто он хотел чем-то помочь, но боялся дотронуться до нее. Он поколебался и снова посмотрел на друзей. – Я не знаю, что в такой ситуации делать.

– Может, полицию вызвать? – предложил Бобби.

– Нет, надо в Скорую позвонить! – вмешался Реджи, наклоняясь вперед, поближе к Джули. – Она же ничего плохого не сделала, да? – он поднял одну бровь. Джули ничего не ответила, так что он продолжил: – Тебе нужна Скорая? Ты знаешь, почему потеряла сознание?

Нет, она честно понятия не имела. Последнее, что Джули помнила, это как она с группой дурачилась в студии… или это был концерт? Она даже этого не знала. Голова снова раскалывалась, напоминая о своем существовании.

Джули застонала, прижимая к груди одно колено, и снова протянула руку к своей голове, надеясь успокоить боль.

– Ты ударилась? – спросил Люк, и Алекс тоже повернулся к ней, оба ожидали ответа.

Джули задала встречный вопрос:

– Какой сейчас год? – она посмотрела на ребят в ожидании, и они снова обменялись взволнованными взглядами.

– Ты не… не знаешь, какой сейчас год? – осторожно спросил Алекс, внимательно осматривая Джули. – Это же типа… признак сотрясения мозга?

– Не паникуй, просто скажи год, – раздраженно сказала Джули. Парни подпрыгнули от удивления.

– Тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятый, – быстро ответил Реджи. Джули обернулась на него с широко раскрытыми глазами, и голова загудела в десять раз сильнее. Реджи нахмурился и поднял руки, как бы показывая, что он ни в чем не виноват. Все четверо хотели помочь Джули, но не знали, что именно следует сделать.

После ответа Реджи последовала тишина, Джули нужно было все обдумать. Парни просто молчали, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу и не зная, что делать с девушкой, которая по их предположениям сильно ударилась головой. Девушкой, которую они нашли без сознания около Орфея.

– Так… что насчет Скорой? – подсказал Бобби.

Джули сердито посмотрела на него, и он сделал шаг назад.

– Все со мной нормально, – произнесла она, хотя была далеко от нормы, и, судя по тому, как на нее смотрели ребята, выглядела тоже не очень. – У меня нет сотрясения. Ничего такого. Просто голова болит.

– Но ты не знаешь… – попытался сказать Алекс, но взгляд Джули быстро его заткнул. Она понимала, что все это ненормально, это была безумная ситуация, но проблема не в сотрясении мозга. Это была обычная головная боль, она ни обо что не ударялась.

– Ну ладно, – Алекс осмотрел Джули, прежде чем продолжить, – Может, тебя куда-то отвести? – его голос был негромкий и очень знакомый. Его деликатность никуда не пропала, когда он стал призраком, и Джули была очень за это благодарна.

Алекс медленно приблизился к Джули и положил руку ей на колено. Она не стала отстраняться, а только покачала головой.

Джули было совершенно некуда идти. Она еще даже не родилась. И это нескоро произойдет. Она даже не знает, знакомы ли ее родители. Она еще не родилась, Флинн еще не родилась, Карлос – тем более. Джули была совсем одна.

– Некуда, – пробормотала она, опустив глаза.

Джули взглянула на парней, которые переглядывались между собой в немом диалоге. Они о чем-то спорили. Похоже, что Реджи, Люк и Алекс были против четвертого, Бобби.

В итоге Бобби вздохнул, признав свое поражение, и обернулся к Джули:

– У моего дома есть студия… Никто туда не заходит, ну, кроме меня и этих парней. Так что, эм, если хочешь, можешь пока пожить там.

– Мы втроем тоже там ночуем, – уточнил Реджи, указывая на себя, Люка и Алекса. – Там диван-кровать есть.

– Да, но я могу вынести тебе одеяла, – объяснил Бобби. – Мы понимаем, если тебе стремно и все такое. Просто предлагаю. Если тебе не помешают наши репетиции, то мы не возражаем.

– Не помешают! – Джули быстро согласилась. – Вы точно не против?

Если бы любая другая группа парней пригласила ее жить с ними, Джули бы наверняка засомневалась и возможно предпочла бы остаться на улице, но это были ее мальчики. Она успела полюбить их и знала, что у них всегда добрые намерения, потому что они хорошие люди. И неважно, были они живыми или привидениями.

Это были ее Призраки, и она была готова доверить им свою жизнь.

– Мы не можем оставить тебя здесь, – Люк пожал плечами, с рассеянным видом играя с кольцами на пальцах. – Ты лежала без сознания посреди улицы. Это точно не хорошо, и кто знает, что может произойти… или уже произошло.

– Но, – Алекс снова подал Джули руку, и в этот раз она была готова к прикосновению. – Когда мы уйдем отсюда, может… ты поговоришь с нами?

Алекс встал с корточек, подтянув Джули за собой. Она споткнулась, но все же поднялась на ноги. Алекс подождал, когда девушка отстранится, но она продолжала держать его за руку. Он заметил это, но не стал возражать. Обычный поступок для Алекса.

Джули ответила ему коротким кивком, уже боясь предстоящего разговора, потому что она не представляла, что им сказать. Эти парни умерли. Точнее, большинство из них. А с дочерью другого Джули раньше дружила, хотя сейчас эта дочь еще не существовала. Она знала их, потому что дружила с их призраками. Через двадцать пять лет после их смерти.

Кроме того, Джули понятия не имела, как она здесь оказалась и почему. Все это было очень странно. До жути странно.

Джули знала, что люди посчитают ее сумасшедшей, если она расскажет им что парни из ее группы – приведения. Но как насчет истории о том, что она вдруг оказалась в прошлом, где эти приведения еще были живы? Она бы уже назначила встречу со своим психотерапевтом… если бы он закончил школу?

– Мы не знаем твоего имени, – рассеянно сказал Реджи, когда вместе с Бобби начал показывать дорогу. Этот комментарий вырвал Джули из ее мыслей, Реджи повернулся к ней с дружелюбной улыбкой.

– Джули, – пробормотала девушка, зажатая в пространстве между Люком и Алексом. – Меня зовут Джули.


	2. Chapter 2

Район, в котором Джули жила, еще не был построен. Только ее одинокий дом и прилегающая к нему студия. Точнее, дом пока еще не ее, но когда-то она будет там жить. Были и соседи, но их участки находились довольно далеко, в будущем между ними будет построено еще по два или три дома.

Джули стояла у дверей своей студии, но боялась зайти. Она не видела знакомых домов поблизости, и соседей, даже отдаленно знакомых. Студия и дом Молина тоже будут перестроены когда-то между 1995 и годом, когда туда въедут ее родители.

Джули было сложно поверить во все происходящее. Она находилась в тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятом году. За девять лет до своего рождения. Об этом даже думать жутко. А еще хуже – эти ребята, ее друзья, умрут в этом году.

– Джули, ты идешь? – из студии раздался голос Реджи.

Джули сделала глубокий вдох, приоткрыла двери и проскользнула внутрь.

Студия выглядела по-другому. Не так классно, как когда принадлежала ее матери. Она была похожа на… место, где постоянно находились мальчики-подростки. Не то чтобы там было грязно и в целом отвратительно, но в помещении царил беспорядок. Как в комнате Карлоса, пока он не прятал весь хлам под кровать, называя это уборкой.

Но несмотря на это студия была знакомой. Тот же диван. Вокруг стояли музыкальные инструменты. Рояля не было, но это неудивительно, ведь он принадлежал ее маме. Джули так привыкла к тому, что рояль стоял посередине комнаты, что сейчас не видеть его на своем месте было больно.

– Нууу, – протянул Реджи с улыбкой, подходя к Джули и кладя руку ей на плечи. – Что думаешь?

– Тут здорово, – кивнула Джули и улыбнулась, что далось ей непросто, ее переполняли чувства. – Очень здорово.

И она не обманывала. Студия стала глотком свежего воздуха в этой безумной истории. Здесь все было знакомым. Ну, почти. Более знакомым, чем все остальное.

– Согласен, – Реджи засиял и повел Джули дальше. – Нам очень повезло с родителями Бобби, они разрешают нам тут зависать.

– Ага, – Люк уже сидел на диване, закинув ноги на стол. На коленях у него лежала тетрадь, которую он прикрывал рукой. – Они клевые.

– И даже не против, если мы поздно вечером играем, – добавил Алекс из-за барабанной установки. Его нога топала какой-то ритм, пока он слегка стучал по барабанам пальцами, как будто бесшумно репетировал что-то.

– Вообще-то, – открылась дверь, в студию зашел Бобби. Джули почти забыла, что он был с ними, но ненадолго отделился от остальных, чтобы забежать домой. – Им не все равно, если из дома слышно, как мы шумим.

Бобби принес кучу одеял и подушку и положил их на диван рядом с Люком.

– Это тебе, Джули, – сказал он, похлопывая одеяла. – Их не очень много, но пол помягче будет.

– Отлично, – Джули улыбнулась ему, она не понимала, как этот подросток сможет… создать Кэрри. – Спасибо.

Бобби кивнул и неловко встал у дверей, не зная, что сказать.

– Мне надо домой, но постарайтесь не шуметь сильно, лады?

– Без проблем, – Люк показал в направлении Бобби палец-пистолет, не отрываясь от своей тетради – тетради с песнями, на которых через несколько лет построится карьера Бобби. И с песнями, которые Люк и Джули закончат в две тысячи двадцатом.

– Я за ними присмотрю, – Алекс выглянул из-за барабанов и кивнул Бобби.

– Спокойной ночи! – Реджи широко улыбнулся. – Мы просто поговорим. Джули здесь впервые, было бы грубо играть всю ночь. И тебя с нами не будет.

– Ага, ладно, – Бобби усмехнулся. – Ночи, чуваки. Спокойной ночи, Джули.

– Ночи, – пробормотала Джули одновременно со всеми. Она одарила Бобби улыбкой благодарности за одеяла, которые он ей принес, но все же была рада, что он уходит.

Джули не сказала бы, что ей не нравился Бобби. Он был неплохим парнем, может быть, они бы даже подружились, если бы Джули не знала, что он сделает в будущем.

Ей нравился Тревор Уилсон. Когда Джули приходила к Кэрри домой, Тревор всегда относился к ней, как к дочери, и ее родители так же относились к Кэрри и Флинн. Но теперь Джули не могла видеть его как раньше: он использовал ее Призраков, чтобы добиться славы, и даже не указал их авторство.

Люк был сокрушен, ведь большинство песен принадлежали ему, Реджи и Алекс тоже были расстроены. И за их разочарованием последовал гнев. Песни были личными, а Бобби воспользовался ими ради денег. И самое ужасное – никто об этом не знал. Даже семьи парней не знали о том, что Бобби сделал. И Джули тоже ничего не знала. Все песни Тревора Уилсона, которые она так любила, принадлежали Люку.

В любом случае Джули было бы проще поговорить только со своими друзьями. Даже если сейчас они еще не были ее друзьями. Остается подождать всего двадцать пять лет. Хотя Бобби и казался славным, Джули знала его не так хорошо.

Наконец Бобби помахал и закрыл за собой двери студии, оставляя Джули наедине с ее Призраками… которые пока еще не были ее Призраками.

– Можешь сесть, если что, – подсказал Люк, сгорбившись над журнальным столиком со своей тетрадью. Джули не знала, был он действительно занят или просто делал вид, что он занят, как Алекс с барабанами. Только Реджи был совсем отвлечен, он наигрывал что-то на басу рядом с Алексом. – Я не кусаюсь.

Джули медленно подошла к дивану, закусив нижнюю губу. Люк сидел посередине, сбоку от него лежала стопка одеял, так что Джули присела с другой стороны, боясь задеть его. Ей не верилось, что она может в любой момент дотронуться до него. Она так долго мечтала о его прикосновении – просто взять его за руку или прижаться к плечу – но сейчас это было бы неправильно. Это был не ее Люк. Так же как не ее Алекс, не ее Реджи. Это были они, но они были другими. Она еще не знала их. Все было странно и непонятно, и когда Джули думала об этом, у нее начинала кружиться голова.

– Итак… – осторожно начал говорить Алекс. – Ты ответишь на пару вопросов? Ну, или можем лечь спать, если хочешь. Ты устала, наверное.

– Спрашивайте, – Джули пожала плечами. – Но не обещаю, что отвечу.

Ребята переглянулись и нерешительно кивнули. Они вряд ли ожидали такого ответа, но, если бы Джули могла (и была бы уверена, что ей поверят), она бы все рассказала. Но парни и так считали ее странной, рассказ о путешествиях во времени стал бы вишенкой на торте.

Алекс и Реджи сели на полу около журнального столика, напротив Джули и Люка.

Эта сцена была до ужаса знакомой: все четверо сидят вместе, разговаривают или просто ничего не делают. Джули почти улыбнулась.

– Так… ты знаешь, как оказалась около Орфея? – Алекс задал первый вопрос, поставив локти на стол и обращая все внимание на Джули. – И почему ты была без сознания?

– Честно, – Джули покачала головой. – Я понятия не имею. Я просто… очутилась там. Меня не… ничего _плохого_ не произошло, честно, – Джули видела в глазах ребят серьезное беспокойство. Они боялись, что что-то могло случиться. Но все было нормально. Джули была в порядке, просто немного напугана.

– Ты выступала в Орфее? – медленно спросил Люк, закрывая свою тетрадь. – На той улице обычно нет никого, только если кто-то в Орфее работает.

– Еще нет, – Джули издала смешок удивления, но вскоре пожалела о сказанном. Да, она выступит в Орфее, всего-то через двадцать пять лет.

Джули старалась не сказать ничего лишнего. Она смотрела фильмы про путешествия во времени, и знает, что любая ошибка может изменить будущее, в том числе и ее будущее.

Джули очень хотелось сказать ребятам не есть хот-доги из багажника, но это могло бы все изменить. Есть возможность, что Джули даже не родится, если парни выживут. Ошибки во времени – это опасно.

– Так ты в группе? – удивленно спросил Реджи. – Как и мы!

– Ну, да, типа того, наверное, – с трудом проговорила Джули и пожала плечами. – Мы, можно сказать, опережаем эпоху…

– Я уверен, что вы классные, – сказал Люк. – На чем ты играешь?

– Я вокалистка, – Джули решила, что на этот вопрос можно ответить. Ее роль в группе не так важна, главное, чтобы они не спросили про остальных участников. Нужно осторожно выбирать ответы. – И еще на пианино играю.

– Круто! – Реджи наклонил голову, показывая свой интерес. – У нас нет клавишника. Только ударные, бас и гитара. И мы все немного поем, но Люк главный.

Джули чуть не ответила «я знаю», но вовремя прикусила язык и кивнула:

– Вы потрясающие, я это чувствую.

Перед тем, как Джули впервые встретила ребят, она послушала их диск и ей понравилось… пока они не начали кричать. Но она знала, что они отличные музыканты, потому что была с ними в группе.

– Да нет, – Реджи махнул рукой, как бы прося Джули перестать льстить им. Алекс и Люк улыбнулись ему, но быстро вернули все свое внимание к Джули.

– Ты точно не знаешь, что делала около Орфея? – осторожно переспросил Алекс. – Просто не каждый день увидишь, как кто-то спит на земле, тем более девушка нашего возраста… кстати, сколько тебе лет?

– Пятнадцать, – ответила Джули.

Ребята промолчали и задумчиво посмотрели на Джули. Что не так с ее возрастом? Им всем было семнадцать, и они почти стали знаменитыми.

– Что? – спросила Джули, посмотрев на каждого из ребят.

– Всего пятнадцать? – Алекс выглядел виноватым, как будто его уличили в лицемерии, и Джули не понимала, почему. – Ты убежала из дома?

– Что? – Джули удивилась, – Нет, я… – она сделала паузу, задумавшись, и решила подыграть. Это логичнее, чем «я из будущего», так что она вздохнула и опустила голову. ­– Может быть.

– Ничего страшного, – Реджи понизил голос, так что его слова прозвучали мягче, чем обычно. – Мы все тоже сбежали.

Джули была удивлена. Она знала немного о том, что Люк сбежал от родителей, чтобы быть в группе. Она знала, чем все закончилось – он хотел извиниться, и его родители тоже, особенно мама. И Джули была рада помочь ему. Но она не знала ничего об Алексе и Реджи. Она никогда не расспрашивала их, но у нее не было причин думать, что что-то у них дома было не так. Джули была уверена, что, когда Алекс и Реджи умерли, у них были хорошие отношения с семьями. Похоже, она ошибалась. Но Джули не могла спросить у них сейчас, потому что они бы ожидали ответа и от нее.

После упоминания побега Реджи заметно погрустнел, как и Алекс. Для них это было больной темой. Люк был скорее раздражен. И Джули понимала, почему.

– Мне жаль, – с сочувствием пробормотала Джули. Ее друзьям через многое пришлось пройти, и это очень ее расстраивало. Джули очень повезло с родителями, и она ни разу не испытывала такой нужды покинуть свой дом, она даже не думала об этом, так что ей было сложно понять чувства ребят.

– Это не твоя вина, – ответил Люк, по-дружески похлопав ее колено. – Ты с нами в одной лодке, мисс Беглянка.

Джули засмеялась, и остальные присоединились. Реджи и Алекс улыбались, а Люк был полон гордости, потому что смог ее рассмешить. Они совсем не изменились после смерти.

– Да, – грусть Реджи пропала, и он вернулся к привычному позитивному настрою. – Добро пожаловать в клуб беглецов, Джули.

Джули ничего не ответила, а только рассмеялась. Наступившая после этого тишина никому не мешала, все чувствовали себя комфортно в этой компании. Джули заговорила первой:

– Но почему… почему вы предложили мне остаться с вами? Я для вас никто.

– Это неважно, тебе нужна была помощь, – объяснил Алекс. – У нас есть, на кого положиться, и нам показалось, что тебе бы тоже не помешала чья-то поддержка.

– И мы не могли просто оставить тебя там, – добавил Реджи таким тоном, как будто его обижало, что Джули могла подумать о такой возможности. Джули понимала, что парни бы такого не позволили, хотя они и не знали ее. – Там холодно, темно и страшно.

– Да, ты прав, – со вздохом согласилась Джули, а потом зевнула. В ее карманах не оказалось телефона, а часов в студии не было, так что Джули не могла узнать время. Она была ужасно вымотана.

– Ты устала? – тихим голосом спросил Алекс. – Можем лечь спать. У тебя наверно был тяжелый день… – И он был прав. Попадание в прошлое, где тебя не существует, действительно отбирает много сил.

– Вы не против? – переспросила Джули, потому что в этом мире последнее слово оставалось не за ней. Это был мир Sunset Curve. И пока что у Джули в нем не было места.

– Не-а, – Люк слегка улыбнулся.

– Нет, конечно! – воскликнул Реджи.

И ребята сразу принялись за работу. Алекс взял одеяла, принесенные Бобби, и начал раскладывать их в том месте, где должен был закончиться диван в разложенном виде.

Джули встала вслед за Люком, который разложил диван и достал постельное белье из коробки, спрятанной под лестницей. Два одеяла и три подушки.

Реджи пошел выключать свет и теперь стоял около выключателя, наблюдая за происходящим.

– Я не хочу заставлять тебя спать на полу, – произнес Алекс, взбивая подушку. Он стоял на коленях около одеял и смотрел на Джули. – Я бы отдал свое место в кровати, но… Люк пинается во сне, а Реджи обниматься лезет.

– Эй! – Люк с угрюмым видом ударил по одной из подушек, которая, по предположению Джули, принадлежала Алексу. – А ты храпишь.

– А что с объятиями не так? – Реджи надулся, все еще стоя около выключателя и ожидая, когда все улягутся.

Джули рассмеялась над обиженными лицами Люка и Реджи и довольным видом Алекса, который их раздразнил.

– Все нормально, – пообещала Джули, подходя к Алексу, – Честно, – она взяла его за руку и сжала ее в знак благодарности. – Вы и так много для меня сделали.

Алекс слегка похлопал тыльную сторону ладони Джули свободной рукой, а потом отпустил ее.

– Нам несложно, – он одарил девушку дружелюбной улыбкой.

– Ага, – сказал Люк, уже залезая под одеяло в середине кровати. – Бобби любит бродяг подбирать, это для него привычное дело.

Алекс закатил глаза и направился к кровати, напоследок похлопав Джули по плечу. Реджи издал смешок и выключил свет. Он тоже быстро присоединился к ребятам.

Джули наблюдала, как парни залезли в кровать и прижались друг к другу плечами. Сбоку еще оставалось место, но, похоже, им нравилось обниматься. Джули умилилась этой картине, она могла представить, как ее Призраки делают то же самое: прижимаются друг к другу и спят, обнявшись.

Пока ребята устраивались поудобнее и махали локтями, между ними слышался шепот «подвинь свои…» и тихие извинения. Джули улыбнулась этому и тоже направилась к своей постели, залезая под верхнее одеяло и оставив нижние три вместо матраса.

Несмотря на то, что одеяла были принесены из дома Бобби, они пахли Алексом, потому что он держал их в руках, пока обустраивал постель Джули и шутил с ребятами, и немного Люком, потому что он сидел рядом.

– Джули, тебе нормально внизу? – с кровати раздался голос Реджи. В студии было темно, но Джули видела, что они перестали шевелиться.

– Ага.

– Мы будем спать, – сказал Люк. – Мы в последнее время рано начинаем репетиции.

– Ладненько, спокойной ночи.

Парни пробормотали «спокойной ночи» в ответ, и в комнате наступила тишина. Не было даже привычного шума улицы, который Джули всегда слышала в своем времени.

Тихое похрапывание Алекса напоминало звуки, исходящие из комнаты Карлоса дома. Почти как дома.


	3. Chapter 3

Джули проснулась от звука знакомых голосов: Алекс, Люк и Реджи тихо разговаривали о чем-то, но смысл разговора ускользал от девушки, ее разум еще был затуманен сном.

И на мгновение, всего одно мгновение, Джули показалось, что ей все приснилось. Все произошедшее было всего лишь сном, и она лежала на диване в студии – в своей студии, в две тысячи двадцатом. Пришла отдохнуть после тяжелого дня в школе или задремала, пока парни обсуждали песни в стиле кантри, которые они хотят или не хотят добавить в свое выступление.

Всего на секунду она поверила в это, пока не услышала Бобби, который тоже вполголоса обсуждал что-то с парнями.

И тогда на Джули навалилась тяжесть реальности.

Ей не приснился кошмар. Она на самом деле находилась здесь, в тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятом. Она провела ночь на полу студии, которая принадлежала не ее матери, а парням. И сейчас, когда вчерашняя усталость прошла, все происходящее казалось еще безумнее.

Джули едва сдержала вздох бессилия. Она была совершенно вымотана, но не физически. Джули понятия не имела, что ей делать дальше. Она была в полном одиночестве, с ней не было ни ее Призраков, ни Флинн, ни даже отца с Карлосом. Впервые в своей жизни Джули осталась совершенно одна. И что еще хуже, застряла в тысяча девятьсот девяносто пятом, где никто из ее знакомых еще не родился. Куда бы Джули не пошла, она не встретила бы ни одного знакомого лица (кроме Алекса, Люка и Реджи, но они не считаются). Она даже не знала, существует ли в этом времени ее школа.

Все было потеряно.

Джули вздохнула в подушку и перевернулась в постели, которая была ужасно неудобной, но все же в тысячу раз лучше асфальта около Орфея. Она прислушалась к разговору за дверями студии.

– Вы узнали что-нибудь о Джули? – раздался голос Бобби в надежде узнать, что произошло после того, как он ушел.

– Немного, – ответил Алекс. Джули могла представить, как он почесывал шею: нервная привычка, от которой он не избавился и после смерти.

– Она как мы, – грустно продолжил Реджи. – Тоже сбежала, но мы не знаем, от чего. Все же это слишком личный вопрос для человека, с которым мы знакомы всего пару часов.

Бобби глубоко выдохнул, почти бесшумно, и снова заговорил:

– Этого я и боялся.

– Боялся чего? – спросил Люк с таким раздражением, что Джули представила, как он стоит, скрестив руки на груди, как часто делал Люк-призрак.

– Я не могу больше никого сюда приводить. Вы мои друзья, и мы вместе играем, так что родители разрешили, они вас давно знают, и мы все равно тут целыми днями репетируем. Но Джули… я предкам даже не могу сказать, что она тут живет, потому что мы ее не знаем. Она откуда-то сбежала…

– Но мы ей нужны, – вмешался Алекс, и Джули почти почувствовала на себе его взгляд. – Ты не знаешь, каково ей, Бобби. Твои родители рядом, и они любят тебя, и вы почти всегда ладите. У тебя счастливая семья. Но у нас всё не так. И у Джули тоже.

Последовала короткая пауза, и Бобби глубоко вздохнул.

– Одна неделя, ладно? А потом что-нибудь придумаем. Родители убьют, если узнают, что я незнакомцев привожу. И вообще, она не может вечно спать на полу, одеяла скоро станут неудобными.

– Я могу лечь на полу, – предложил Реджи. – Мне не привыкать.

– Я тоже, – добавил Алекс.

– Да, если ей неудобно на полу, пусть занимает диван, – согласился Люк.

Сердце Джули чуть не вырвалось из груди от ее любви к ребятам. Было так приятно слышать, что они готовы были отдать ей кровать, которую и так делили на троих, хотя Джули ни за что бы им не позволила. Эти ребята – живые – знали ее всего лишь одну ночь.

Возможно, что они почувствовали с ней связь, с Джули было то же самое, когда в студии появились их духи. В свете последних событий это было бы не так уж и странно, и все происходящее отдаленно напоминало Джули их первую встречу. Все было сложнее, чем просто встреча с приведениями.

Джули отвлеклась на свои мысли, но Бобби снова заговорил о ней, и девушка вернула свое внимание к беседе:

– Джули еще не проснулась?

– Нет, – тихо ответил Реджи. – Но можем ее разбудить.

– Лучше не надо, – сказал Алекс. – Мои сестры ненавидят, когда я их бужу. И мы даже не знаем, что с ней случилось, она наверно хочет отдохнуть.

– Не все девчонки одинаковые, чувак, – пробурчал Люк, но, судя по его тону, он тоже не хотел будить Джули. – Но репетировать тоже нужно. Нас ждут великие вещи, и хотелось бы быть к ним готовым.

– Как хотите, – недовольно произнес Алекс. – Но я ее будить не собираюсь. Моя последняя попытка разбудить девчонку закончилась тем, что у меня во рту оказались перья от подушки. Они все злые, когда им не дают спать.

Джули с трудом сдержала смех, услышав рассказ Алекса.

– Тогда я это сделаю, – с уверенностью предложил Реджи и неопределенно пожал плечами. – От братьев не особо отличается.

Голоса опустились до шепота, и ребята начали шутливо спорить. Вскоре дверь приоткрылась, и Джули услышала звук приближающихся ног. Кто-то, скорее всего Реджи, опустился около нее на корточки и замер, не зная, как действовать дальше.

– Эй, – тихо позвал он. – Джули?

Джули наконец открыла глаза и повернулась к Реджи, который ей улыбался. Она зевнула и улыбнулась ему в ответ.

– Доброе утро, Реджи.

– Доброе утро, – шепот Реджи перешел в негромкий голос. – Извини, что разбудил, но лучше так, чем если бы ты проснулась из-за нашей музыки.

– Справедливо, – Джули усмехнулась и отбросила одеяло, поежившись от резкого изменения температуры.

Реджи снова улыбнулся, повернулся к дверям и крикнул о выполненной миссии.

Первым заглянул Алекс, потом из-за его плеча выглянул Люк. Они переглянулись и вошли. Бобби, следовавший за ними, улыбнулся осторожным движениям друзей.

– Доброе утро, ребята, – пробормотала Джули, потягиваясь и шевеля плечами, чтобы отогнать сонливость.

– Утра, – улыбнувшись девушке, Люк сразу направился к своей гитаре и перекинул лямку через плечо.

Алекс и Бобби помахали Джули, которая наконец смогла покинуть тепло своей постели.

– Как спалось? – поинтересовался Бобби, направляясь к своей гитаре, и взглянул на Джули через плечо в ожидании ответа.

– На удивление хорошо. Получше, чем на асфальте, это точно, – Джули посмеялась.

Ее слова не произвели ожидаемого эффекта. Джули всего лишь пошутила – ситуация была странной не только для парней, но и для нее, ведь она вообще не понимала, как это произошло. Джули, как и все ее поколение, привыкла превращать все трудности в шутку, чтобы было легче с ними справиться. Хотя для парней это была больная тема, что не удивительно.

Все-таки ее шутке следовало остаться в две тысячи двадцатом.

Так что никто не засмеялся. Алекс и Реджи издали неловкие смешки, но по выражениям их лиц было понятно, что для шуток было еще рано. Реджи поджал губы, а Люк вообще уставился в пол. Бобби никак не отреагировал, но прокашлялся, чтобы отвлечь внимание от несвоевременной шутки.

Ребята перевели взгляды на Бобби, который начал наигрывать простой рифф на гитаре. Люк улыбнулся, и его глаза загорелись, как только он начал играть то же самое на своей гитаре. Вскоре Алекс и Реджи тоже присоединились.

Их музыка была отличной. Демо не передавало, насколько хорошо они звучали вместе. Диски никогда не могут сравниться с живой музыкой, ведь в записи тяжело передать всю энергию.

Джули не хотелось этого признавать, но Sunset Curve стали бы неплохими соперниками «Джули и Призраков», если бы существовали в одно время (хотя по большей части это одна и та же группа).

Пока ребята были заняты, Джули решила поискать ванную комнату в студии, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Она знала, где она находится, но не ожидала, что комната будет выглядеть так, как будто в ней только что побывал Карлос. Все парни одинаковые.

Джули решила не принимать душ, потому что прямо за дверью было четверо парней, и у нее не было чистой сменной одежды. И вообще никакой сменной одежды. Поблизости не было расчески, так что Джули причесалась рукой и решила, что надо будет попросить у кого-нибудь расческу. Она ни за что бы не поверила, что они не расчесывались, особенно Люк и Алекс. И Реджи тоже, потому что его волосы всегда были слегка уложены. Если бы они всегда просыпались с таким идеальным видом, Джули бы разозлилась.

Джули посмотрела на свое отражение, по ее внешнему виду можно было предположить, что она жила на улице. Девушка вздохнула и вышла из ванной, ребята начали играть одну из песен, которые Джули знала благодаря Тревору Уилсону.

Она подошла к своей постели, взяла в руки одеяла и задумалась. Джули знала почти все о ребятах, и это было так странно. Она знала о будущей карьере Бобби под именем Тревор Уилсон, о его будущей дочери, о его успехе (с песнями Люка). Она также знала, что время парней утекало с каждой минутой. Уже в этом году они умрут. Сядут поесть хот-догов, умрут и вернутся двадцать пять лет спустя.

Джули отогнала от себя эти мысли и нахмурилась. Она быстро огляделась вокруг и заметила, что Люк приподнял бровь, показывая свое беспокойство. Только он заметил, что Джули выпала из реальности, но девушка лишь улыбнулась в ответ, потому что не хотела лишнего беспокойства.

На секунду Джули задумалась, в ее руках была стопка одеял и подушек, на которых она спала. Кровать ребят уже был собрана, так что Джули сложила свое постельное белье в стопку с остальным и приземлилась на диван.

Sunset Curve звучали отлично, Джули нравилось слушать их музыку. Люк звучал хорошо, Алекс и Реджи тоже были на высоте. Джули обрадовало, что в их игре была та же энергия, к которой она так привыкла.

Когда песня закончилась, Джули подала голос:

– Итак, для чего вы репетируете? Что-то важное?

– Концерт всех концертов, – Люк широко улыбнулся ей.

– Мы играем в Орфее! – воскликнул Реджи, бросая своим друзьям радостные взгляды. – Это будет круто. Мы так долго этого ждали!

– Да. Мы выступим в Орфее, и о нас наконец услышат, – согласился Бобби. – Билеты уже распроданы. Мы будем знаменитыми.

Ребята улыбнулись, и их восторг передался к Джули. Она знала, чем закончится этот долгожданный вечер, но не позволила этому испортить ее настроение. До концерта же все равно еще… несколько недель, да? Или даже месяцев…

– Мы будем на сцене Орфея уже через два дня, – сообщил Алекс с широкой улыбкой. – Мы несколько лет пытались попасть туда, и теперь сможем целый день там играть. Первый настоящий концерт!

– Это круто, – Джули замерла, ее глаза широко раскрылись от удивления. – Погодите… два дня?

– Ага, – Люк улыбнулся. – Потрясно, да?

– Да, – выдавила Джули, ощущая щемящее чувство тревоги. – Очень потрясно.

– По твоему голосу не похоже, – Реджи нахмурился и выпустил из рук бас, который теперь висел у его бедра.

Весь восторг Джули исчез. Парням оставалось жить чуть больше 48 часов. Уже послезавтра они умрут. Джули не хотела знать о их смерти, о таком никто знать не хочет. Она хотела стереть из памяти знания о том, что ее друзья погибнут за два часа до самого важного события в их жизнях.

Это ужасно. Алекс, Люк и Реджи не заслуживают такого конца. Они заслуживают лучшей жизни. Они должны были сыграть в Орфее с Sunset Curve и стать знаменитыми. Но этого не произойдет, их жизни заберут испорченные хот-доги.

– Джули? – услышав голос Алекса, Джули обернулась и увидела, что все ребята смотрят на нее, похоже, что она снова долго витала в своих мыслях. – Все хорошо?

Бобби стоял позади Алекса, его лицо выражало намного меньше беспокойства, чем остальные. Люк и Реджи выпустили из рук свои гитары, а Алекс держал барабанные палочки в одной руке и, кажется, готов был в любой момент встать из-за барабанов. В этом времени они были так близки к Джули, но она не чувствовала этой близости, как будто на этот раз она была призраком.

Отчасти так и было. Джули не должна находиться здесь, в этом времени. Ребята могут видеть ее и прикасаться к ней, но ей здесь не место.

– Все нормально, – произнесла Джули. Она беспомощно осмотрелась вокруг и постаралась подавить чувство тревоги, которое не покидало ее. Она улыбнулась каждому из ребят, чтобы ее ответ показался более убедительным. – Я в порядке, честно.

Хотя парней это не убедило, они решили промолчать. Почему нет? Джули была для них никем. Ребята были очень добры, но это не отменяло того, что они познакомились с Джули только вчера.

Джули не с кем было поделиться своими чувствами, никто бы не ее не понял, и любой бы посчитал ее сумасшедшей. Не было даже Флинн, которая сначала назвала бы ее сумасшедшей, а потом поверила.

– Забудьте, это неважно… девчачьи проблемы, – когда Джули сказала это, парни задумались, как будто в их головах крутились шестеренки в попытках понять ее оправдание. Алекс был наиболее скептичен. Из подслушанного разговора Джули узнала, что у него были сестры. Обычно с парнями это оправдание работает, но некоторые понимают, что это ложь, особенно если часто общаются с девушками.

– Я правда рада за вас, это большое достижение, – и Джули не обманывала. Она ими очень гордилась, – Сыграйте еще раз ту песню, которая… – Джули напела мелодию, и Люк щелкнул пальцами, узнав ее.

– Long Weekend, – гордо сказал он.

– Одна из моих любимых, – добавил Реджи, беря в руки бас и проводя пальцами по струнам. – Давайте, парни, подарим леди то, что она просит.


End file.
